


never completed, only abandoned

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Bill and Eddie watch the sun rise after.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 13





	never completed, only abandoned

Sitting on the edge of Bill’s bed with socks on but no shoes Eddie looked incomplete which was strange considering that he felt more than complete earlier wearing nothing at all.

“This’s probably why it took fucking forever for mom to let me stay over,” Eddie snarled between kisses as if that were Bill’s fault.

But now watching the sun rise with him through the closed window Bill decided Eddie had a real sweetness in him. His smile dug it up.

One day Bill would lie to him and it would kill him. He knew it and couldn’t bear it.


End file.
